NARUTO OF THE HADO
by Demikage
Summary: Wat  if the fourth anticipatedhow naruto would be recieved by the villagers what if he had plans for naruto to train outside of konoha  with  someone other than jiraiya, follow Narutos journey throughlife on this alternate path  majorly AU and Crossover
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any other anime or game i may borrow from unless you count buying dvd's games magazines, well you what i mean

Summary: what if the the fourth anticipated how naruto would be recieved by the village? What if he had a plan for naruto to train somwhere outside of konoha till he was sixteen follow naruto through this journey majorly AU and crossover.

* * *

NARUTO OF THE HADO CHAPTER 1

Horror, pain and absolute terror.

The once peaceful village of Konoha was under assault by these very emotions. The culprit of this disastrous event: Kyubbi; a veritable force of nature. Kyubbii was a demon fox, ten stories tall, orange fur cascading with flames, with nine powerful tails swishing behind it. Its' tails were so powerful and monstrous in strength that, with just one swing, they could level mountains, cause tsunamis, spark forest fires and start thunderstorms.

And this beast, this demon king had only one thought on his ancient mind: destroy all of Konoha and erase it from the history books.

"I can't believe it comes to this," Namikaze Minato rubbed his forehead in exasperation. He was the youngest Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves and was said to be the strongest shinobi ever to live.

"You know you don't have to do this Minato"

"But I must, Sarutobi. You know I would gladly lay down my life for this village".

Saurtobi, third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, the famed professor ninja and predecessor to Minato, spoke with sagely wisdom trying to get the younger man to change places with him. "Let me perform the seal, this village needs you, and _he _will need you",

"I wish I could allow you to do that, but I am the current leader of this village and probably one of only four people on the planet with the chakra capacity to perform this seal", Sarutobi knew he was right he just did not want to see this happen, the will of fire truly burned bright within Minato and he did not want to see it extinguished before it set the world afire.

"They will never accept him, you know. They will see him as the very demon he contains." As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Sarutobi was right. But, fortunately, he had anticipated this. "I love this village but also realize the darkness that can fester within even the best of us and the events of this last week will leave a scar that will take years to heal. Whole clans have been wiped out. Many children have been orphaned and boys have had to become men within several days time, so I also constructed another seal that I have been working on for years."

While unrolling the scroll Sarutobi gasped. "The transdimesional gateway seal… you perfected it?"

Chuckling to himself "yeah, this one will work better than the one I did years ago that took me to that place"

"Yeah and he will have a very capable guardian"

"Will you tell him about his heritage?"

"All will be revealed to him thru his guardian and time realesed seals."

Sarutobi could only shake his head, truly Minato is a genius to be able to construct a seal that can bend the very fabric of space and time as well as contain the most powerful demon in existence within his newborn son. Noticing the distant look on Sarutobi's face Minato felt the need to comfort him

"Don't worry, he will return when he is sixteen. I will also enclose within the scroll techniques that will benefit him as well as my most prized techniques. Notto mention a very strict training regimen. Basically, if he is anything like Kushina and I when he returns he will be the strongest shinobi in this village. Oh yeah, I also enclosed the entire forbidden scroll"

Sarutobi could only smile. "You really planned this out didn't you Minato".

Smiling down at his son, Minato could only think of the strong and capable man he would become, "Live strong Naruto and grow to be the leader I know you will be." With that being said, he kissed his son on the forehead; eliciting a laugh from the bundle of golden hair and blue eyes.

"Well its time I do this. Goodbye son and Godspeed"

With that, the youngest and most powerful hokage ever to live headed to the battlefield to face his certain death. But, to anyone who saw him, is seemed as though he was having the time of his life with the huge grin on his face.

"Kushina I'll b joining you soon."

Performing handseals at the speed of sound he slams them on the Earth for the last time.

"**SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!!!!!!!"**

With a great cloud of smoke and there appeared the toad boss Gamabunta.

"You ready Minato-sama"

"Yes, old friend"

With a great leap, the massive toad took off toward the battle field.

Suddenly, Sarutobi remembered something. With Minato gone he was going to become Hokage again which means he would once again face the bane of his existence: paperwork.

Paperwork, the most feared enemy of all the Kages of the five great shinobi countries, only one shinobi had been able to conquer the never ending stack of evil. That was Minato, which is why he was hailed as the most powerful shinobi ever.

"I never asked him how he did it damn it all"

_**"Minato!!!!!!" **_

This, for some reason, caused the newborn to laugh at the old mans expense

Naruto was not the only one to chuckle. Minato, too, smiled as he heard Sarutobi's scream of distress.

"Sorry Sarutobi." That was one secret he was taking to the grave


	2. Chapter 2 A Hero's End, A Legend Begins

So sorry it took so long to update but i've been playing the new Naruto game for the Xbox 360 and kinda got side tracked…….anyway

Brief description of my writing style, I speak little to no Japanese and I refuse to butcher the language so I will give English names to all techniques and I will not follow them with the word jutsu, because that makes no sense. Also I would like someone to become a beta reader please, so any volunteers, I would appreciate it. Also, ill try to update every Friday if work or woman doesn't get in the way, heh heh so review, review, review all criticism good or bad is greatly appreciated

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or any other anime or game I may cross it over with so don't sue, because student loans are already raping me

* * *

Naruto of the Hado chapter 2 A Hero's End, A Legend's beginning 

"WE MUST HOLD IT OFF!!!!"

The brave ninjas fought with their very souls to protect their village.

Hatake Kakashi, current youngest anbu captain history, son of the fabled white fang was out of ideas "how do we stop this thing" while his lightning edge had seemed to hurt the beast, it did no slow it down.

But one thing struck him as odd, the demon could have killed him several times, in fact it seemed that when the demon first noticed him it went into an even more violent fit of rage and right before it brought down its massive paw to crush him …….he locked eyes with the beast and he could have sworn the beast look confused and then strangely amused. And the more he thought about the kyubii seemed to only be attacking at random intervals.

"LOOK OUT!!!1" as he was shoved out of the way, the chunnin who pushed him was ripped to shreds by the malevolent chakra of the fox , cells literally evaporating right before kakashi's Sharingan enhanced vision

"Dear God, sensei please hurry we can't win this without you"

"Look,the Hokage is here!!!!" this brought a yell of joy from the remaining ninjas.

But the look on Minato's face was one of, despair." oh my………..such carnage, such death, how can any being be this heartless and cruel"

Standing Atop the toad boss Minato is truly able to survey the battle field, what was once a lush green forest, was a beaten and broken wasteland. Trees uprooted from the force of the clash. The once fertile soil rendered unusable due to poisoning chakra of the fox

Bodies, the bodies were everywhere, how many ninjas had given there lives while he took his time preparing, limbs ripped from the torsos wile the heads still attached had looks of anguish, fear and helplessness plastered on their faces.

"_**RAWWRRRR!!!!!!!"**_

That howl snapped Minato out of his trance, and also steeled his resolve in the process

"Let's do this Bunta"

"How much time do ya need"

"About 4 minutes"

"That's an eternity against that monster, but if four minutes is what you need, four minutes is what you will get "

And with a mighty leap the toad boss took off toward the fox, webbed hands gripping the kodaichi still in its sheath,

The Kyubbi who had been standing there since Gamabunta and the fourth arrived, seemed to grin as he felt that there was finally a worthy opponent for him to display his full power against.

The Fox crouched very low to the ground in anticipation.

Gama leaped into the air throwing his kodaichi downward at the fox, the kyubbi leaped backwards, tensing, waiting for the toad land, but his lack of patience and lust for battle won out, and flicking three of his tails, hurling three pillars of flame at the toad

Gamabunta, unable to dodge while in midair, spat out three water bullets to cancel the foxfire, but the demon's fire is unlike regular fire while the heat from the attacks were cancelled the force hit gamabunta full on, causing him to land gingerly back to earth.

"Hurry up kid, I'm not as young as you are you know

Minato while funneling just enough chakra to his feet to keep himself glued to Gamabunta's head was in the midst of performing hand signs, the original demon seal required 144 hand signs the Trans dimensional seal required 389, but the third seal, the seal he didn't even tell Sarutobi about, the seal that would make Naruto the most powerful person alive, this seal would combine his chakras, memories, and very experience with Naruto, and this seal required 1542 handsigns

"JUST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER BUNTA!!!!!"

"_I'M TRYING KID BUT THIS THING IS PLYING FOR KEEPS"_

And the fox was indeed enjoying himself he had not had a battle like this in ages

And he was determined to make it last as long as possible. So he sped forward with newfound vigor an swiped his tails in a somersault motion at the toad boss, bunta, rolled to the side to dodge, the fox was counting on this and it lashed out with his left fore paw coming down on top of bunta's right eye' the boss summon grunted in pain as blood was now streaming from his right eye.

"Damned fox, arrrrgh that hurts, its gonna leave a nasty scar"

"Alright bunta I'm ready just a little closer so I can assure everything will go through"

"Got it"

Kyubbi the clever creature he is realizes something is amiss and seeing the look in Minato's, feels an emotion he hasn't felt in millennia………fear, the battle with the toad had distracted him, otherwise he would have noticed the colossal amount of chakra Minato had been building

"Alright it's now or never **SEAL OF SELF SACRIFICE!!!!!!"**

A blinding blue light appeared from within minato's body and for him, the fox and Gamabunta, time stopped

Kyubbi to say the least was shock, he never imagined that a human would have the power to summon Death itself, but there he was staring the death god in the face, and he was afraid, had he taken the battle more serious he would felt the insect gathering chakra and he would crushed him while he had the chance, but now his very essence was being sucked out of him and it was going somewhere…………. "**Strange it seems as if it's getting dark, but I've been on the edge of the ether before and it didn't feel like this**."

"dammit I didn't realize it was going to hurt so much" grunted Minato through blood streaked lips, it felt like his insides were on fire, but it really didn't surprise him he was basically having his chakra and soul ripped in two, and he could feel the kyubii and he was again surprised, it seems that in this small moment that he and the fox could communicate so he figured he would take advantage of it.

"Hey fox", God it even hurt to think "why did you come here"

To say the kyubbi was impressed would be an understatement, this human not only had the chakra capacity and control to execute three techniques at once that were very complex, but also had the mental resolve to speak to the king of demons when he was in the worst possible pain imaginable, he would indulge this creature because he was actually the first human in a long time he felt a tad bit of respect, ironic the last human he felt respect for was the reason he arrived in Konoha to begin with.

"I**'ll tell you on one condition human, what is this that you are doing to me"**

Minato had to chuckle, damn fox i've got him by the balls and he still makes demands

"I'm using all the energy at my disposal to transfer your chakra and consciousness into my newborn son, it will cost me my life, but I will do that for this village,"

The tad bit of respect the fox had for the fourth just grew immensely, "v**you would sacrifice your life and the life of you son for this** illage?" **"You are truly the strongest person I've ever encountered, ill tell why I came here"**

"**I gave a man from your village some of my power to break free from a cage his own family placed him in, and created a brand new bloodline, but I made him promise me that he would be my servant for 1000 years, of course he never believed he would live that long, but because he was directly influenced by my power his lifespan was greatly extended"**

"Madara!!!! Is alive"

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRR dam my soft spot for humans who show promise, that man is pure evil, I should have killed him when he stumbled into my cave, but I gave him power, but his evil desires tainted the bloodline forever cursing his descendants"**

"Ha ha ha ha, well he's not here; Madara was defeated by the first in battle and has not been seen since,"

"**Dammit Dammit Dammit, there's no way you can stop this process can you?**

"Unfortunately for the both of us, no."………….."for what it's worth I'm sorry"

Again kyubbi was taken aback, here this man in his late twenties, who was giving up his life for his village, enduring the most agonizing pain a human could possibly experience, and he was apologizing to the source of his current situation, at that moment the fox made a decision that would change history.

"**What is your son's name?"**

"Naruto"

"**I swear upon demon oath, that I will make your son, Naruto, all the man his father hoped he could be and I will do everything in my power to keep your son safe"**

Upon hearing this Minato smiled a true smile, "thank you" and as he felt his chakra leave him he felt at peace, the fox was no longer fighting the process, so the pain Minato had experienced earlier was no longer an issue.

The fox's eyes grew heavy "**I'm getting sleepy"**

"You'll only sleep till he's about 5 year's old, take care of my son Kyubbi"

The seal was set the kyubbi's earthly body dropped to the forest floor dead, Minato's body let out one final breath before it too collapsed, caught by Bunta's tongue and placed gently on the ground, the surrounding ninjas who only felt an immense level of chakra from the Hokage and then saw a bright flash of light, thought the hokage was just suffering from severe chakra depletion, but upon realizing he was dead great sadness gripped many of their hearts , some of them openly wept for the hero, but the young Hatake just bowed his head in respect.

"Farewell, sensei"

Sarutobi, who watched the entire battle through his crystal ball, was now on high alert as the very room he was in was now assaulted by the chakra of the fox as it flowed into the boy, but it was different, while it was still indeed the most violent and powerful chakra he had ever encountered, it now felt peaceful as well in fact it felt as if two equally powerful energy signal were flowing into the boy, the rune like seals on the floor around his container glowing red and then blue until the last bit of energy entered his body, then an explosion of energy occurred from the same seals and a purple doorway began to form right underneath the, swirling like a typhoon but quiet as a breeze the portal opened.

Sarutobi, truly in awe watched as the basket surrounded by seals, scrolls and the knowledge and tools the boy will need vanished, and just as sudden as the portal opened it closed,

"I hope you were right Minato"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the door burst open a young chunnin out of breath was there to report, "Lord Sarutobi the fox it is dead…….and so is the fourth sir."

I know Hayate, go tell the other shinobi gather the dead , and burn the fox's body, the village hidden in the leaves will recover from this, because Minato's will of fire compels it to"

"Yes sir"

Sarutobi could only look to the heavens wondering where in the world Naruto had been sent.

Somewhere on a small blue planet called Earth, on the isle of Okinawa. A large man, ripped and defined with muscles, crown with a bald head wearing a brown karate gi sits in meditation, when he suddenly feels a disturbance within the very energies of the planet, his eyes immediately shot open, because he felt this once before about ten years ago.

"It couldn't be Minato, could it?"

Confirming his suspension the quick explosion of energy and the pale blue light of the portal appeared swirling and hovering just above the ground and once the portal energies had dissipated it revealed what appeared to be a baby carrier, filled with scrolls documents and what else but a baby.

"minato what have you gotten me into this time" the martial arts master sighed, It was then that he noticed the letter that laid across the sleeping boys stomach, a letter addressed to him.

Dear friend,

"If you are reading this I'm probably no longer in this world, and the seal was a success. Our village was attacked by a great beast, lore calls him the king of demons, there is no person alive powerful enough to kill the King of demons, so I had to seal him into my newborn son, yes old friend I had a son, but sadly I won't see him grow up, the seal required to seal the demon required me give my very soul as payment. Now, don't get me wrong I love my village but the beast has attacked us relentlessly for a week and has taken a lot out of this village and some people, hell most of the village will see Naruto as the very demon he contains, and I can't have that for my son. So I'm calling in a favor, I want you raise my son as your own, you are one of the most decent men I know and naruto will need a great sensei in the fighting arts, so I ask you to please do this for me as my dying wish."

P.S. don't worry about the ninja arts I've got that covered.

Thanks again

Namikaze Minato

Fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

Master Goken folded the letter, a son huh he hadn't had any students in a while and since the falling out between him and his brother Akuma the old place had been pretty lonely. He picked the little boy up and the moment he touched him he could the very power within

"Oh my God, Minato the power this boy posseses as a baby" at that moment Master Goken swore his life To Naruto and promised to be Father Minato would have been.

* * *

Wow that was a hard chapter to write, yes it is ryu and ken's master goken so this officially a street fighter crossover fic and naruto will have an impact on the sf universe and haven't decided whether ryu and ken will train with naruto or not.

Review, review, review


End file.
